


7 steps of falling in love with you

by leechansmile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile
Summary: Chan wasn't dumb, he truly isn't.But here he is at midnight believing signs from a twitter thread, maybe it wasn't that reliable or maybe it is. Okay he's dumb.orwhere chan somehow found himself reading a thread about 'signs that your crush feels the same way as you'
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	7 steps of falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo!!! so its actually midnight here so excuse me while i write something that i probably won't remember in the morning.
> 
> but i hope this very trashy excuse of a story entertain you for awhile
> 
> THANK YOU!!! ENJOY!!!

It's midnight.

And if you ask chan it probably isn't smart to stay up that late cause

 _1._ he has classes tomorrow

 _and 2._ he'll probably gain more dark circles and a pimple that'll remind him not to do this again.

But chan of course doesn't tend to listen to his sensible thoughts and continue doing whatever he was doing.

And unfortunately he scrolled past a thread that caught his attention, and chan admits he shouldn't be that interested into those kind of stuff because he knows to himself he's mature enough to know that it really isn't a reliable source and he really shouldn't be counting on it

_but chan still clicked it of course_

> _**Signs That Your Crush Likes You Back [ a thread ]** _

chan admits he has a very horrible and painful crush on seungcheol, one of his seniors, who is painfully attractive and affectionate, and chan almost wants to throw his sanity out of the window because of this

_i. you catch them staring/looking at you_

_if your crush glances at you once it just might be a coincidence, but if you catch them staring more than twice and longer than expected, maybe it's not as hopeless as you thought._

of course chan had encountered seungcheol taking a glance at him once and awhile when their together in a room but of course his eyes becomes more observant when is comes to him, he would catch the other lad staring at him from across the hall more than chan can count and of course he always makes sure if he really was looking at him or something behind or beside him, but he always tend to find out that those eyes are not looking elsewhere but only at him

_but chan isn't one to assume._

_ii. remembers small details you've told them_

_they remember details that you probably had already forgotten that you had actually told them, it shows that they're actually listening and taking in what you're saying to them_

and maybe it's a thing that seungcheol remembered that chan hated dark chocolate just because it wasn't pleasant for his tastebuds, or maybe it's also a thing that seungcheol remembered his favorite drink at Starbucks or how seungcheol would send him videos of otters because he remembered how much the other boy adored those animals

and chan remembering all those things made it harder for him to breathe, but maybe just a little tint of hope inside of him exploded

_iii. they look for your reaction when they do something_

_i.e: telling jokes. When you see them look at you first when they do something, like telling a joke, it may mean that they want to see your reaction, if the joke made you laugh or if you like what they had done or said._

seungcheol tells plenty of dad jokes, but everytime he does it around chan, whether it's actually funny or not, the other would laugh hysterically, it may earn him a lot of teasing looks from his other friends or people around them looking at him weirdly, he loves to see seungcheol smiling because of him, and maybe his eyes are to observant that it sees seungcheol looking at him after he makes a joke, the other lad searching for the younger's laughter from the group of friends and he hates his eyes for seeing seungcheol smiling after he had seen him laugh, but maybe those are just chan's eyes

_iv. they take interest on things they know you also like to impress you_

_if you see them trying to know more stuff about something that you like, that they really weren't interested in before, it may mean that they would like to impress you or to create more reason for them to talk to you_

chan hates that he sometimes turn very observant about seungcheol, because maybe the guy wanted to learn something new and chan just happens to like it too but the way seungcheol would ask chan small details about otters and how much chan loves those creatures, and also maybe about how jihoon would tell chan about how many times seungcheol would search up small facts about otters and pictures of it, which mind you he does send to chan, and maybe it made chan's stomach gush out tons of butterflies but it wasn't really the topic

it was about how almost months ago, _before seungcheol knew about chan's endless love for those animals,_ he got asked about how he thought of it and the other lad's exact words are _“they're cute but not really interested in them, i still believe that dogs are cuter than any other animal”_ , and unfortunately chan's afraid of dogs, so it was quite a surprise when one day seungcheol just came up to him and suddenly said that otters are the cutest creature and he would love to have one, and by his own words _“i would like to own one, probably more than a dog”_

_and exactly by jeonghan's words, “he ate up what he had said”_

_v. they are always willing to help_

_even if they know they might not be that good about something, they will still try to help you._

chan admits that he had done this before, when seungcheol once asked if any of them knew how to bake because it was needed for a project, and stupidly chan said yes, and he really doesn't have any interest in cooking whatsoever, he's afraid of cooking materials for heaven's sake, but he pulled through it and maybe just maybe he felt rewarded when seungcheol hugged him after

but it was unexpected when chan went and told his friends about his growing problems about math and its logics and how he needed big help for he had a long test to take in weeks prior

and surprisingly seungcheol said he could help him, and considering that seungcheol was older and is a level ahead of him chan thought the elder was simply okay with it but when minghao said that seungcheol wasn't really familiar with the topic and will probably need much help as the younger that it strucked chan

but again chan found out that in the middle of his crisis about how he's gonna pass, seungcheol was trying to learn the topic he had to take a test about, even if the older's topic was different on what chan was taking, seungcheol still found a way to learn all the different formulas and ways that it'll be easier for chan to learn

chan felt guilty for that because he knows that the other is already tired from his own lessons (and chan also knows how hard it is to try to learn something that's not out of interest) but he's still trying to help chan get through this stupid test, so chan told him that it was okay if he didn't help him for it was also hard for the other but seungcheol just replied with a smile and assuring chan that it was all fine for him but chan stupidly promised to get a high mark on this test just to make seungcheol proud, and even if it is true as he wanted the older's hard work to pay off, he also knew there's a high risk that he's also gonna fail this test no matter what

but with a lot of alone time with seungcheol and days with just a textbook at hand, he passed the test with a high mark which made seungcheol really happy to the point that the older was squeezing him way to tight (and chan not minding it one bit)

_vi. they tend to open up to you_

_if they like you enough, even when you think you aren't close enough, they will still put trust in you, letting you see them at the not so bright moments or the brightest ones._

chan and seungcheol really weren't the closest, they knew each other well enough but you really wouldn't call them the best of friends yet, they were not like hansol and seungkwan or joshua and jeonghan or a jihoon and seungcheol.

but it was always warm for chan when there are moments that he feels a lot closer to seungcheol, or when seungcheol got tickets for a concert that he had been waiting for for years, and chan remembered how seungcheol would talk about it tremendously to them but sometimes it feels like that little details of love seungcheol says sticks more to chan than any of their friends have

or when the not so brightest days of seungcheol would come, chan doesn't really expect seungcheol to go to him when these moments hit because it seems like chan really isn't a part if the top 5 people the other would go to at times like this, so you can imagine how shocked chan is when seungcheol suddenly called him at a cold rainy afternoon, telling him how his week seems so bad and everything just wasn't fine for him, but even in the shocked state chan still comforted seungcheol, not wanting to ever hear the other be so upset again

maybe it was chan's imagination rolling but the last whisper of 'thank you' and 'i love you' from seungcheol felt more affectionate than the other times he had heard it from the lad

_and maybe chan was falling a bit more over heels for him_

chan looked and saw that there was only one sign left but chan noted that the thread had a few more tweets into it

_vii. the way they react about/towards you_

_it's either from hearing your name or when you do something you or when he speaks about, you notice them looking fond or talking in a fond way, whether your friends tell you about how he reacted or when you see it, it's definitely a sign_

chan remembers wonwoo telling him about how much seungcheol complimented chan when they were talking about him, wonwoo stated that when they were talking about something and chan is brought up, seungcheol seem to always have something nice to say or something to add, and from jihoon's words _“he had those disgusting heart eyes”_ , but chan wasn't really one to immediately believe and get his hopes up (but let's be honest he really got his hopes up there)

but when he saw and heard it face to face, he thinks he has reasons to actually get his hopes up.

it was a normal day with all of them in the canteen, everyone eating normally until seungkwan brought something up about chan which caused a very loud discussion, and that includes jeonghan saying some random embarrassing fact about chan and soonyoung having a memory of chan but what really got chan was when seungcheol spoke up, he talked about chan's love for dancing and how it was adorable when chan talks about something he loves cause he apparently has stars in his eyes and it sparkles which chan hasn't really noticed about himself and no one ever told him about it, it was all a blur when everyone started teasing seungcheol about having heart eyes again.

and maybe it did hurt chan when seungcheol denied having heart eyes for him, but of course the elder had to add that he was still mesmerized by chan (and chan's eyes almost missed the way that seungcheol's mood was about to drop when joshua said he almost had a crush on chan), which ended up with chan having to stop them from almost saying chan's painful crush to seungcheol and having to come up with an excuse on why his face looked like a fresh tomato (and maybe after that seungcheol walked chan to class but no one really talks about it)

_and that was the last sign_

chan sighed, closing his eyes for a minute, trying to sink in all those tweets and how it was painfully similar to what chan was feeling.

he was about to close his phone when he remembered about how the thread wasn't over yet, he scrolled to the tweet after the last sign and to see it was a normal one

_; to all the people who can relate, i hope you guys have the courage to finally say it to them and properly settle what you feel about that person_

_i hope my thread helped cause i am also in this situation, all these signs seem to be coming up also, and i really think my crush does like me back._

chan almost cooed at the user's message, thinking it was the last tweet chan turned off his phone and faced the other side of the bed, waiting for sleep to take over him

his eyes were almost shut when his phone made a sound, _a notification._

chan opened his phone only to be shocked to see who it was, and of course it had to be him, what a cliche coincidence.

_cheollie <33: hey _

_channie uwu: oh hey hyung, what's up?_

_cheollie <33: nothing really i just thought i should send you this [ **a link to a tweet** ]_

before chan could reply, he clicked the link given to him and to his surprise it was the thread he was just reading

_channie uwu: wait hyung, i've already read this hehe_

_cheollie <33: until the last tweet?_

_channie uwu: you mean the user's advice?_

_cheollie <33: no there's one more tweet there, look at the thread again_

chan was confused but still oblied the older, he scrolled past what he thought was the last tweet of the thread but there were still some, two tweets exactly

_; and i just wanna add, if a certain guy reads this, i just want you to know that i have liked you for awhile now, and i know our friends keep telling me that you also like me back but i just really want a confirmation hehe_

~~**_wait I'm the certain guy?_ ** ~~

~~~~_; and probably now i've already sent you the link of the thread and your already reading this but i hope there will be a confirmation, about this, about us._

_i hope you read this. hyung likes you._

chan's mouth was still open, suddenly butterflies are roaming around his stomach, his eyes flutter shut as he rethinks about all the stuff that he had thought as he read the thread, _yep he likes this certain guy a lot._

_cheollie <33: so what do you think?_

_channie uwu: yes hyung_

_cheollie <33: wait what do you mean yes?_

_channie uwu: i like you too, like a lot._

_cheollie <33: so they're actually right about you having the same feelings?_

_channie uwu: for a long time now hyung, you really think i would help in cooking something if i dont like the person and also you think i would just befriend a dog when you know im damn afraid of it_

_cheollie <33: well do you think someone like me would try and study a topic in math that i had already gone through with and learn about those little otters you love so much_

_channie uwu: well i think its a tie then_

_cheollie <33: i'll let you win in any day_

_channie uwu: stop it hyung! but also do you wanna go out tomorrow_

_cheollie <33: yeah ofc, i was about to ask you since i already scheduled us going to a theme park before all of this_

_channie uwu: why the hell are you like this?_

_cheollie <33: welp i guess i just am. cheollie <33: and also you should rest already, we have classes tomorrow, didn't even think you would reply at this time_

_channie uwu: okay hyungie, goodnight then, sweet dreams, mwah <3_

_cheollie <33: are u always this adorable? also goodnight love, sweet dreams <33_

and maybe chan didn't care that he woke up late and almost didn't shower when going to school because he knew once he got there, there would be a certain someone waiting by his locker and he can't believe this was reality. (and also because at the same time his friends literally bombarded him with tons of questions and squeals when they heard about what had happen, and of course seungcheol had to be a proud moron about what he had done.) (but p.s: he likes that moron way to much)

**Author's Note:**

> haiiii!!! so i hope you enjoyed that cause I really wrote that instead of sleeping (yep and now my fingers are hurting)
> 
> chancheol nation i hope we still alive and thriving cause imma go down with this ship.
> 
> okay so goodnight loves,,, hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
